overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Voice Line
Voice Lines in Overwatch are an auditory cosmetic feature that allow players' heroes to say something specific on command. Once equipped, this saying can be triggered at any time using the Communication Wheel. Every hero comes with a default voice line; more are obtained via purchase using credits or opening Loot Boxes. While normal voice lines cost , all new seasonal event lines cost . Default voice lines *'Justice Delivered' (Ana) *'We Have An Understanding' (Ashe) *'Bandage' ("Do you want a bandage for that?"; Baptiste) *'Doo-Woo' (a generic joyful sound; Bastion) *'You Won't Be Disappointed' (Brigitte) *'Love, D.Va' (D.Va) *'Try Me' (Doomfist) *'A Steady Blade' ("A steady blade balances the soul."; Genji) *'Expect Nothing Less' (Hanzo) *'Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock' ("Tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock!"; Junkrat) *'To The Rhythm' ("Give yourself to the rhythm."; Lúcio) *'Watch And Learn' ("Hahaha, watch and learn."; McCree) *'Hang In There' (Mei) *'I Have My Eye On You' (Mercy) *'What An Interesting Hypothesis' (Moira) *'Following My Programming' ("I'm simply following my programming"; Orisa) *'Security In My Hands' ("Put your security in my hands"; Pharah) *'What Are You Looking At' (Reaper) *'I Salute You' (Reinhardt) *'The Apocalypse' ("Welcome to the apocalypse."; Roadhog) *'I've Still Got It' (Soldier: 76) *'Playing Fair' ("Where's the fun in playing fair?"; Sombra) *'Such A Lack Of Imagination' (Symmetra) *'Hard Work Pays Off' (Torbjörn) *'You Got It' (Tracer) *'A Single Death' ("A single death can change everything."; Widowmaker) *'Curious' (Winston) *'Shut Down' (Wrecking Ball) *'Strong As The Mountain' (Zarya) *'We Are In Harmony' (Zenyatta) Normal voice lines ;Ana *'Children, Behave' *'Everyone Dies' *'Go On... I Can Wait' *'It Takes A Woman To Know' ("It takes a woman to know it") *'Justice Rains From Above' (" ") *'Mother Knows Best' *'No Scope Needed' *'Someone To Tuck You In?' ("Need someone to tuck you in?") *'What Are You Thinking?' *'Witness Me' *'You Know Nothing' ;Ashe *'Burn It All Down' *'How Do You Even Live?' *'I'm A Rebel' *'I Run This Show' *'Just Taking Out The Trash' *'Life's Little Pleasures' ("It's all about life's little pleasures") *'Need Me To Repeat Myself?' ("Do you need me to repeat myself?") *'That's Rich' *'This Is A Stick Up' *'Try And Keep It Together' *'Watch Your Language' ;Baptiste *'An Apple A Day' ("Looks like that apple a day thing didn't work out for you") *'Appreciation' ("Thank you Baptiste. Oh, you're welcome.") *'Buy You A Drink' ("Let me buy you a drink") *'Damn' *'Expert Opinion' ("I'll recommend not dying") *'Going To Sting' ("This is going to sting") *'Settle Down' *'Survival Tip' ("Come with me if you want to live") *'Some Kind Of Angel' ("Do I look like an angel of mercy to you?") *'Time's Up, Pencils Down' *'What Are You Trying To Pull' ;Bastion *'Beeple' (mimic bird chirping) *'Boo Boo Doo De Doo' (similar to the sound of fixing up) *'Bweeeeeeeeeee' (sound of machine shutting down) *'Chirr Chirr Chirr' (sound of cackling) *'Dah-Dah Weeeee!' (a cheerful fanfare) *'Dun Dun Boop Boop' (mimic a game death sound) *'Dweet Dweet Dweet!' (sound of alert or attention) *'Hee Hoo Hoo' (sing a verse of a song) *'Ooh-Ooo-Hoo-Hoo' (an uh-oh sound) *'Sh-Sh-Sh' (sound of a short snicker) *'Zwee?' (sound of uncertainty or query) ;Brigitte *'Be Reasonable' *'Get Lost' (" ") *'It's Broken' (" ") *'Leave This To The Experts' (" ") *'Mace To The Face' *'No Shortcuts' ("No shortcuts, just hard work") *'Swedish Engineering' ("Precision Swedish engineering") *'Trust Me' *'What Are You Doing' ("What do you think you're doing?") *'Working As Intended' (" ") ;D.Va *';)' ("Winky face!") *'A New Challenger!' ("Here comes a new challenger!") *'AFK' ("Sigh... AFK.") *'Aw, Yeah!' *'D.Va: 1, Bad Guys: 0' *'GG!' ("Aheeheeh, GG!") *'I Play to Win' (" ") *'Is This Easy Mode?' *'LOL' ("LOL, heehee.") *'Nice Try' *'No Hacks Required' ;Doomfist *'Combo Breaker' *'Don't Get Back Up' *'Go And Sit Down' *'I Haven't Even Started' *'K.O.' *'One Punch Is All I Need' *'Spare Me the Commentary' *'Talk To The Fist' *'You're Not Bad' ("You're not bad... but not good, either.") *'You Must Be Joking' *'You Test My Patience' ;Genji *'Come On!' *'Damn!' (" ") *'I Am Prepared!' (" ") *'Let's Fight!' (" ") *'Measure Twice, Cut Once' *'My Soul Seeks Balance' (" ") *'My Work Here Is Done' *'Not Good Enough' (" ") *'Simple' ("Ha! Simple") *'Yeah!' (" ") *'You Are Only Human' ;Hanzo *'Flow Like Water' *'From One Thing...' ("From one thing, know ten thousand things.") *'Hm...' *'I Do What I Must' *'Never In Doubt' ("The outcome was never in doubt.") *'Never Second Best' *'Remember This Moment' *'Sake!' *'Simple Geometry' *'Spirit Dragon'a ("I choose you, Spirit Dragon!") *'Step Into the Dojo' *'You Fought Well...' ("You fought well... but not well enough") :a When equipping the skin '''Lone Wolf' or Okami and this voice line, Hanzo will say "I choose you, Spirit Wolf" instead.'' ;Junkrat *'...Blow It Up Again' (If at first you don't succeed, blow it up again.) *'Anyone Want Some BBQ?' ("Anyone want some BBQ? Uhuhu...") *'Brrring!' *'Coming Up Explodey!' ("Everything's coming up explodey!") *'Good Morning!' *'Happy Birthday' *'Have A Nice Day!' *'It's The Little Things' *'Kaboom' *'Ooh, Shiny' *'Smile!' ;Lúcio *'Can't Stop, Won't Stop' *'Check This Out' *'Hit Me!' *'I'm On Top Of The World!' *'I Could Do This All Day' *'Jackpot!' ("Hoouuu!! Jackpot!") *'Not Hearing That Noise' (I'm not hearing that noise.) *'Oh, Yeah!' *'Tinnitus' ("That's how you get tinnitus.") *'Why Are You So Angry?' *'You Gotta Believe!' ;McCree *'After You' *'Ain't I Killed You Before' ("You seem familiar. Ain't I killed you before?") *'Happens To The Best Of Us' *'I'm The Quick...' ("I'm the quick, you're the dead.") *'I'm Your Huckleberry' *'I've Got A Bullet...' ("I've got a bullet with your name on it.") *'I Tried Being Reasonable' ("I tried being reasonable. Didn't take to it.") *'Reach For The Sky' *'Sure As Hell Ain't Ugly' ("I'm not good, not bad, but I sure as hell ain't ugly.") *'Wanted: Dead Or Alive' *'You Done?' ;Mei *'A-Mei-Zing!' *'Chill Out!' ("Hey! Chill out!") *'Fight For Our World' (" ") *'Learned Your Lesson' ("I hope you learned your lesson.") *'Okay!' *'Ouch, Are You Okay?' *'Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry' ("Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry... sorry!") *'That Looked Like It Hurt' *'That Was Great' ("Haha, that was great!") *'Yay!' *'You Have To Let It Go'a :a When equipping the skin '''Mei-rry' and this voice line, Mei will say "You have to let it snow" instead.'' ;Mercy *'Consultation Fee' ("I'll send you my consultation fee.") *'Doctor's Orders' *'How Barbaric' *'I Have My Eye On You' *'Miracle Worker' ("I'm not a miracle worker. Well, not always.") *'Need A Second Opinion?' *'On A Scale Of 1-10' ("On a scale of one to ten, how is your pain?") *'Should Get That Looked At' ("You should really get that looked at") *'Super!' *'Take Two' ("Take two and call me in the morning.") *'The Doctor Is In' *'The Doctor Will See You' (" .") ;Moira *'Are You Finished?' *'Biology's Habits' ("Biology's habits are hard to break") *'Brilliant' *'Grand' *'I'm Working' *'Idle Hands' ("Idle hands are the devil's workshop") *'One Hand Gives' ("One hand gives, the other takes away") *'Stupidity Is Not A Right' *'The State Of You' *'What Are You On About?' *'You're A Chancer' ;Orisa *'Current Outlook' ("Current outlook: .") *'Do You Need A Hug?' *'Efi Will Not Be Happy' ("Efi will not be happy about this.") *'Error: Sarcasm Module' ("Error 404: Sarcasm Module not found.") *'I Can't Do That' ("I'm sorry, but I can't do that.") *'Medical Assistance' ("Medical assistance has been requested.") *'My Analysis' ("Would you like my analysis of the situation?") *'No Parking' *'Shine Your Eyes' *'That Does Not Compute' *'Your Security' ("Your security is my primary concern") ;Pharah *'Aerial Superiority Achieved' *'Fly Like An Egyptian' *'Flying The Friendly Skies' *'Got You On My Radar' ("I've got you on my radar.") *'Leave This To A Professional' *'Not A Chance' *'Play Nice, Play Pharah' *'Rocket Jump?' ("Rocket jump? That sounds dangerous.") *'Shot Down' *'Sorry, But I Need To Jet' *'The Skies Are Clear' ;Reaper *'Any Last Words?' *'Dead Man Walking' *'Give Me A Break' *'Haven't I Killed You' ("Haven't I killed you somewhere before?") *'I'm Back In Black' *'If It Lives, I Can Kill It' *'Next' *'Psychopath' ("I'm not a psychopath. I'm a high-functioning psychopath.") *'Seen A Ghost?' ("You look like you've seen a ghost.") *'Too Easy' ("Hrm, too easy.") *'Was That All?' ;Reinhardt *'Are You Afraid?' ("Are you afraid to fight me?") *'Bring Me Another' *'Catch Phrase!' *'Crusader Online' *'Crushing Machine' ("Hahahahaha, I'm the ultimate crushing machine.") *'German Engineering' ("Precision German engineering.") *'Honor And Glory' *'Respect Your Elders' *'Show You How It's Done' ("Let me show you how it's done.") *'This Old Dog' ("This old dog still knows a few tricks.") *'You Shame Yourself' ;Roadhog *'Candy From A Baby' ("Like taking candy from a baby.") *'Eat This' *'Got Something To Say?' *'Hahaha!' ("Bwahahahahahaa!") *'Hook, Line, And Sinker' *'Life Is Pain, So Is Death' ("Life is pain, so... is death, heeheeheeeheee...") *'Piece Of Cake' *'Push Off' *'Say "Bacon"...' ("Say "bacon" one more time...") *'Violence Is The Answer' ("Violence is usually the answer.") *'We're All Animals' ;Soldier: 76 *'Get Off My Lawn' ("Young punks, get off my lawn.") *'I'm An Army Of One' *'I Didn't Start This War...' ("I didn't start this war, but I'm damn well gonna finish it.") *'Not On My Watch' *'Old Soldiers' ("Old soldiers never die, and they don't fade away.") *'Sit Down' *'Smells Like Victory' *'That's "Sir" To You' *'What Are You Lookin' At?' *'You're The Other One' ("I'm the one who does his jobs. I'm thinkin' you're the other one.") *'You Didn't Make The Cut' ;Sombra * Boop *'Cool' (" ") *'Did You Mean To Do That?' *'Glitch In The System' ("You're just a glitch in the system.") *'Good One' ("Pfft. Good one.") *'Hack The Planet' *'If You Hold The Information' ("If you hold the information, you hold all the cards.") *'In Over Your Head' ("I think you're in over your head.") *'Just Squishing A Bug' *'Mess With The Best...' ("Mess with the best and die like the rest.") *'Show Me What You Got' (" ") *'Taking This Very Seriously' ("You're taking this very seriously.") ;Symmetra *'Everything By Design' *'Exquisite' *'How Unsightly' *'I Don't Think So' *'Impressive' *'Perfect Harmony' *'Precisely' *'Put You In Your Place' ("I will put you in your place.") *'Supposed To Be Impressed' ("Am I supposed to be impressed?") *'Welcome To My Reality' *'Why Do You Struggle?' ;Torbjörn *'A Chicken Out Of A Feather' ("You're making a chicken out of a feather.") *'Completion Date?' ("Completion date? Huhu, when it's done.") *'Don't Get Caught' ("Don't get caught with your beard in the letterbox.") *'Engineers' ("People always underestimate the engineers.") *'I'm Giving It All I've Got!' *'I'm Swedish!' ("For the last time, I'm Swedish!") *'Ironclad' *'Leave This To An Expert' ("Ho, leave this to an expert.") *'Let's Not Buy The Pig' ("Let's not buy the pig while it's still in the bag.") *'Some Assembly Required' *'Working As Intended' ("Hhumhum, working as intended.") ;Tracer *'Aw, Rubbish' *'Be Right Back!' *'Check Me Out' *'Cheeky' *'Cheers, Love!' ("Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!") *'Déjà Vu' ("Ever get that feeling of déjà vu?") *'Keep Calm' ("Keep calm and Tracer on.") *'She Shoots, She Scores' ("She shoots, she scores, haha!") *'The World Needs Heroes' ("The world could always use more heroes.") *'Under Control' ("I have this under control.") *'You Need A Time Out' ("Looks like you need a time out.") ;Widowmaker *'Encore?' *'Let Them Eat Cake' *'Look For The Woman' (" .") *'Magnifique' *'One Shot, One Kill' (" .") *'Ouh Là Là' ("Hsss, ouh là là!") *'Rude' *'Step Into My Parlor...' (""Step into my parlor," said the spider to the fly.") *'That's How It Is' (" .") *'To Life, To Death' (" .") *'What's An Aimbot?' ;Winston *'...Excuse Me' ("Buh-ahahahahaa... uh... excuse me.") *'Don't Get Me Angry' *'Get A Load Of This!' *'How Embarrassing!' *'I Do Not Want A Banana' ("No, I do not want a banana.") *'Natural Selection' *'No Monkey Business' *'Peanut Butter?' ("Did... someone say peanut butter?") *'Sorry About That!' *'The Power Of Science!' *'We Have A Problem' ("Houston, uh... we have a problem.") ;Wrecking Ball *'Beware Of Small Mammals' *'Do Not Disturb' *'Frustration Detected' *'He Says He's Sorry' *'No Hard Feelings' *'Odds Of Success Increasing' *'Profanity Filter Enabled' ("Error. Profanity filter enabled") *'Relief Detected' *'This Is Happening' *'Vocabulary Not Found' ("Vocabulary not found. Translation impossible") *'What He Said' ;Zarya *'Feel The Burn' *'Get Down, Give Me 20' *'I Am Mother Russia' *'I Can Bench More Than You' *'I Will Break You' *'In Russia, Game Plays You' *'Need Personal Training?' ("Are you in need of personal training?") *'No Mercy' *'Siberian Bear' (I want to hug you like big, fuzzy Siberian bear.) *'Together We Are Strong' (" ") *'Welcome To The Gun Show' ;Zenyatta *'Death Is Whimsical Today' *'Do I Think?' ("Do I think? Does a submarine swim?") *'Free Your Mind' *'Hello, World!' *'How Amusing' *'I Dreamt I Was A Butterfly' *'I Think, Therefore I Am' *'I Will Not Juggle' *'Ones And Zeroes' ("Life is more than a series of ones and zeroes.") *'Peace And Blessings' ("Peace and blessings be upon you all.") *'The Iris Embraces You' Seasonal event voice lines Summer Games * Better Than Retirement (Ana) ("This is much better than retirement.") * Learn From The Pain (Ana) * You Seem Stressed (Ana) * Doo-Do-Doo Dee! (Bastion) * Whoo-Vweeeeee! (Bastion) * Dare To Lindholm (Brigitte) * Scandinavian Style? (Brigitte) ("Scandinavian style? No, it has to be Lindholm style.") * I'm #1 (D.Va) * Scoreboard (D.Va) * I Make Medicine Sick (Doomfist) ("So mean, I make medicine sick.") * Make You Punch Drunk (Doomfist) ("I'm going to make you punch drunk.") * Step Into The Ring (Doomfist) * I Was Hoping For A Challenge (Genji) * Touché (Genji) * Defeat Is The First Step (Hanzo) ("Defeat... is the first step to a better result") * Ignore All Distractions (Hanzo) * I Give It A 10! (Junkrat) * I Give It A 3! (Junkrat) * Be Champions (Lúcio) * Come On, Ref! (Lucio) ("Aww! Come on, ref!") * Suboptimal (Lúcio) * Boom Goes The Dynamite (McCree) * I Don't Much Like Losing (McCree) * I Tried My Best (Mei) * Overcome All Obstacles (Mei) * Piece Of Cake (Mercy) * Sponge or Spray? (Mercy) ("Would you like the sponge or the spray?") * Better Living Through Science (Moira) * Performance Enhanced (Moira) * Golden (Orisa) * Grease To Your Elbow (Orisa) ("More grease to your elbow.") * Clear Skies, Full Hearts (Pharah) ("Clear skies, full hearts, can't lose.") * We Are In This Together (Pharah) * It's In The Refrigerator (Reaper) * Just Win (Reaper) * 100% German Power (Reinhardt) * Glittering Prizes! (Reinhardt) ("Oooh! Glittering prizes!") * There's No "I" In Team (Roadhog) * What's Mine Is Mine (Roadhog) * Bring The Noise (Soldier: 76) ("Bring the noise! Bring the ruckus!") * You Want A Medal? (Soldier: 76) * Try And Keep Up (Sombra) * What's Up? (Sombra) (" ") * Hard Work And Dedication (Symmetra) ("Hard work and dedication pays off.") * Victory Is Everything (Symmetra) * More Where That Came From (Torbjörn) ("Haha, there's more where that came from.") * There's No Prize For Second (Torbjörn) ("There's no prize for coming in second!") * Eat My Dust (Tracer) * Time Out! (Tracer) * A Perfect 10 (Widowmaker) * I Don't Miss (Widowmaker) * Oh, It's On! (Winston) * Playtime's Over (Winston) * Be The Ball (Wrecking Ball) * Keep Your Eye On The Ball (Wrecking Ball) * It's Only A Game (Zarya) ("It's only a game, why do you have to be mad?") * No Pain, No Gain (Zarya) * Russian Judge (Zarya) ("This Russian judge is unimpressed.") * Form Is Temporary (Zenyatta) ("Form is temporary. The spirit is eternal.") * Strive For Improvement (Zenyatta) ("Always strive for improvement.") Halloween Terror *'Are You Scared?' (Ana) *'Don't be Scared!' (Ana) *'W-W-Wooooo...?' (Bastion) (an anxious questioning sound) *'Oooooooooooo… ' (Bastion) (A frighten shivering voice) *'Not Scared, Are You' (Brigitte) ("You're not scared, are you?") *'Supposed To Scare Me' (Brigitte) ("Was that supposed to scare me?") *'Happy Halloween!' (D.Va) *'I'm Not Scared. '(D.Va) *'I Have Something For You' (Doomfist) ("I have something right here for you.") *'You Should Be Scared '(Doomfist) *'Happy Halloween'(Genji) (" ") *'My Halloween Costume?' (Genji) ("My Halloween costume?... Cyborg ninja.") *'Trick Or Treat' (Genji) *'You Are Already Dead' (Hanzo) *'Master Your Fears' (Hanzo) ("Master your fears...lest they master you.") *'Happy Halloween' (Junkrat) *'I'm Alive! '(Junkrat) ("I'm aliiivvee…euh!") *'Killed It!' (Lúcio) *'So Good It's Scary!' (Lúcio) *'Trick Or Treat' (Lúcio) *'It's Your Funeral' (McCree) ("Heh... It's your funeral!") *'I Hear You, Pumpkin' (McCree) *'Trick Or Treat' (McCree) *'Scary!' (Mei) *'Did You Hear Something? '(Mei) *'Superstition' (Mercy) ("Pheh... superstition.") *'Sometimes You Scare Me '(Mercy) *'Despair Has Its Own Calms' (Moira) *'Happy Halloween' (Moira) (" ") *'Be Careful '(Orisa) ("Be careful when crossing the street.") *'Your Pulse Has Increased '(Orisa) ("Your pulse has increased. Are you frightened?") *'Are You Frightened?' (Pharah) *'Dead Or Alive' (Pharah) ("You're going to come with me, dead or alive!") *'I'm So Scared '(Pharah) *'I'm Dressed To Kill' (Reaper) *'I Work The Graveyard Shift' (Reaper) *'Things Are Looking Grim '(Reaper) ("Things are looking...grim.") *'Smashing' (Reinhardt) *'What Do We Have Here? '(Reinhardt) *'Boo! '(Roadhog) *'Want Some Candy?' (Roadhog) *'Knock Knock' (Soldier: 76) *'Trick Or Treat '(Soldier: 76) *'Aw, Isn't That Sweet? '(Sombra) *'You Trying To Be Scary? '(Sombra) *'A Frightening Thought' (Symmetra) ("What a frightening thought.") *'The Treat Is A Lie '(Symmetra) *'If You Build It' (Torbjörn) ("Ohohohoo... if you build it, they will die.") *'I Smell Trouble Brewing '(Torbjörn) *'Ooh, Scary!' (Tracer) *'Boo! '(Tracer) *'Trick Or Treat' (Tracer) *'Morning Spider…'(Widowmaker) (" ") *'The Party Is Over' (Widowmaker) *'Boo!' (Winston) *'This Is Not A Costume' (Winston) *'Ooh, Scary' (Winston) *'Heart Rate Increasing' (Wrecking Ball) *'Trick Or Treat' (Wrecking Ball) *'Don't Be Scared '(Zarya) *'Never Forget The Fallen' (Zarya) *'Trick Or Treat?' (Zenyatta) *'Frightening '(Zenyatta) Winter Wonderland *'I'm Too Old For Surprises' (Ana) *'I'm Watching Out For You' (Ana) (" ") *'Girl Who Has Everything' (Ashe) ("That's what you get the girl who has everything") *'It's A Giving Time Of Year' (Ashe) *'Bwoo Bwoo Bwoo' (Bastion) (humming the "Jingle Bells" melody) *'Dwee Doo Hoo' (Bastion) (humming the "Deck the Halls" melody) *'I Made That Just For You' (Brigitte) *'Merry Christmas' (Brigitte) (" ") *'Aw, You Shouldn't Have' (D.Va) *'Happy Holidays' (D.Va) (" ") *'Did You Bring Me A Present?' (Doomfist) *'They Say Chivalry Is Dead' (Doomfist) ("And they say chivalry is dead") *'Count Your Blessings' (Genji) *'Merry Christmas!' (Genji) *'A Gift For You' (Hanzo) *'Cold As Ice' (Hanzo) *'Out Cold' (Hanzo) *'Go On... Give It A Shake!' (Junkrat) *'Happy Holidays' (Junkrat) *'Merry Christmas' (Junkrat) *'Climbing The Charts!' (Lúcio) *'Happy Holidays!' (Lúcio) *'Had To Break The Ice' (McCree) ("Someone had to break the ice.") *'You've Been Snowed In' (McCree) *'Don't You Love Surprises' (Mei) ("Don't you just love surprises?") *'I Got You Something!' (Mei) *'Snowball Fight!' (Mei) ("Snowball fight! Yay!") *'I Could Use The Time Off' (Mercy) *'Your Guardian Angel' (Mercy) *'Absolute Zero' (Moira) *'Happy Christmas' (Moira) (" ") *'The Gift Of Knowledge' (Moira) *'Annual Performance Analysis' (Orisa) ("Annual performance analysis ") *'Can't I Guide Your Way Tonight' (Orisa) *'At Ease' (Pharah) *'Cool It' (Pharah) *'The Forecast' (Pharah) ("Want to know the forecast?") *'Holiday Spirit' (Reaper) ("Where's your holiday spirit?") *'You're On Ice' (Reaper) *'Forgive And Forget' (Reinhardt) ("Forgive and forget, like snow from yesteryear") *'You're On My Naughty List' (Reinhardt) *'Ho Ho Ho' (Roadhog) ("Hmm... Ho ho ho ho ho!") *'I Have Your Present Right Here' (Roadhog) *'Merry Christmas' (Soldier: 76) *'Stay Frosty' (Soldier: 76) *'I Can Be Nice' (Sombra) *'I Know Who's Been Naughty' (Sombra) *'Merry Christmas' (Sombra) (" ") *'Expecting A Miracle?' (Symmetra) ("Were you expecting a miracle?") *'I Made You Something' (Symmetra) *'Expert Craftsmanship' (Torbjörn) *'Made To Order' (Torbjörn) *'Ho Ho Ho!' (Tracer) *'It's In The Bag' (Tracer) *'Exquisite' (Widowmaker) ("Ah, exquisite.") *'Happy Holidays' (Widowmaker) (" ") *'Merry Christmas' (Widowmaker) (" ") *'I... Got You Something' (Winston) ("I... uh, got you something.") *'Party Mode Engaged' (Winston) *'Deck The Halls' (Wrecking Ball) (humming the "Deck the Halls" melody) *'Ho. Ho. Ho.' (Wrecking Ball) *'Cool It' (Zarya) *'For The Motherland' (Zarya) *'Is It Cold In Here?' (Zarya) *'Joy To The World' (Zenyatta) *'No Snowflake' (Zenyatta) ("No snowflake ever falls in the wrong place.") *'Snowball Fight?' (Zenyatta) ("Can I interest you in a snowball fight?") Lunar New Year *'I Make My Own Luck' (Ana) *'The Moon In Winter' (Ana) ("More lost than the moon in winter.") *'No One Likes A Squealer' (Ashe) *'Ready For The Fireworks' (Ashe) ("Ready for the fireworks to begin") *'Doo Wee Doo Wee' (Bastion) (humming a cheerful tune) *'Woop Doo Woo Dun Woop' (Bastion) (humming a cheerful tune) *'All That Glitters' (Brigitte) *'Who's Ready To Party' (Brigitte) *'Happy New Year' (D.Va) (" ") *'The Best Things In Life' (D.Va) ("The best things in life come in small packages.") *'Fortune Favors The Bold' (Doomfist) *'I'll Throw You A Bone' (Doomfist) *'All Bark, No Bite' (Genji) *'To Know Yourself' (Genji) ("To know yourself is to be at peace.") *'Insolent Cur' (Hanzo) *'Pointless Frivolity' (Hanzo) *'When The Moon Is Full' (Hanzo) ("When the moon is full, it begins to wane.") *'Gong Xi Fa Cai' (Junkrat) (" ") *'Happy New Year' (Junkrat) *'My Dog Is Barking' (Junkrat) *'I Make This Look Good...' (Lúcio) ("I make this look good... real good.") *'Just How I Like It' (Lúcio) *'Calls For A Celebration' (McCree) ("This calls for a celebration.") *'Hair Of The Dog' (McCree) ("Ugh... Think I need a little hair of the dog.") *'How's That For Fireworks' (McCree) ("How's that for some fireworks?") *'Give Me A Red Envelope' (Mei) *'Wishing You Prosperity' (Mei) (" ") *'A Most Impressive Display' (Mercy) *'How Lucky For You' (Mercy) *'Slánte' (Moira) (" ") *'You've Made A Dogs Breakfast' (Moira) ("You've made a dogs breakfast of it") *'The Moon That Wanes' (Orisa) ("The moon that wanes today was the full moon yesterday") *'Who Is Ready To Party' (Orisa) *'I Keep The Peace' (Pharah) *'Ready For Some Fireworks' (Pharah) *'I Have The Devil's Own Luck' (Reaper) *'Now Those Are Fireworks' (Reaper) ("Now those are some fireworks.") *'Are You Chicken?' (Reinhardt) *'Fortune Favors The Bold' (Reinhardt) *'It's All Gone To The Dogs' (Roadhog) *'You Chicken?' (Roadhog) *'Respect Your Elders' (Soldier: 76) *'The Rooster Crows' (Soldier: 76) ("The rooster crows at midnight.") *'You're Easily Impressed' (Sombra) *'You're In The Doghouse' (Sombra) *'Cause For Celebration' (Symmetra) *'Good Fortune' (Symmetra) ("Huhuhuh, good fortune.") *''"Everyone Get In Here''' (Torbjörn) *'Too Hot For You?' (Torbjörn) *'I'm Over The Moon' (Tracer) *'Ready For Some Fireworks?' (Tracer) (Who's ready for some fireworks?) *'Barking Up The Wrong Tree' (Widowmaker) ("You're barking up the wrong tree.") *'You Have My Attention' (Widowmaker) *'Moon Sweet Home' (Winston) *'To The Moon And Back' (Winston) *'That Was Awesome!' (Winston) *'Get Pumped' (Zarya) *'Where The Dog Is Buried' (Zarya) *'Every Rooster Crows' (Zenyatta) ("Every rooster crows in its own pen.") *'Fortune Favors Me' (Zenyatta) Archives *'Damn' (Ana) (" ") *'The Ghost Watches' (Ana) *'We're Not Keeping Score' (Ana) ("Lucky for you, we're not keeping score") *'Do You Trust Me' (Ashe) *'Fetch My Butler' (Ashe) ("Somebody fetch my butler") *'Mind Your Manners' (Ashe) *'Associates' (Baptiste) ("I don't really do associates") *'Caribbean Coalition' (Baptiste) *'Lieutenant Augustin' (Baptiste) ("Lieutenant Augustin reporting for duty") *'Dwee Wee Woh' (Bastion) *'Zwee-ah Wheee Doo Woo' (Bastion) *'Zwing Zwing Zwing' (Bastion) (an alarm type sound) *'Don't Get Caught' (Brigitte) (" ") *'A Chicken Out Of A Feather' (Brigitte) (" ") *'If You Make Your Bed, Lie In It' (Brigitte) *'Time To Roll Up My Sleeves' (Brigitte) *'Amazing' (D.Va) (" ") *'Not Taking Me Seriously' (D.Va) ("I get the feeling you're not taking me seriously.") *'Try And Keep Up' (D.Va) *'I Am Not Your Savior' (Doomfist) *'I Didn't Ask For Your Opinion' (Doomfist) *'I Know You Can Do Better' (Doomfist) *'Another!' (Genji) (" ") *'Life And Death Balance' (Genji) ("Life and Death balance on the edge of my blade.") *'Your Eyes Deceive You' (Genji) *'Beauty In Simplicity' (Hanzo) ("There is beauty in simplicity.") *'History Forged By The Sword' (Hanzo) *'My Fate Is Written In Blood' (Hanzo) *'Unacceptable' (Hanzo) *'Come The Raw Prawn' (Junkrat) ("Don't you come the raw prawn with me.") *'I Really Blew That One' (Junkrat) *'Too Right!' (Junkrat) *'Boop' (Lúcio) *'Learn To Take It Easy' (Lúcio) ("You need to learn to take it easy.") *'Turn It Up In My Headphones' (Lúcio) *'A Man's Gotta Have Rules' (McCree) *'Don't Sass Me' (McCree) *'Gathering No Moss' (McCree) ("I ain't gathering no moss") *'The Old Fashioned Way' (McCree) ("Guess we'll do this the old fashioned way.") *'A New Adventure' (Mei) ("Everyday is a new adventure") *'I'm Just A Scientist' (Mei) *'Science This' (Mei) ("I'm going to have to science the heck out of this!") *'Scientific Explanation' (Mei) ("I'm sure there's a reasonable scientific explanation for this.") *'A Timely Intervention' (Mercy) *'I'm Needed Somewhere' (Mercy) ("I have the distinct feeling that I'm needed somewhere") *'Not Sure Why I Bother' (Mercy) ("Sometimes I'm not sure why I even bother.") *'Take Care Of Yourself' (Mercy) ("You really should take better care of yourself.") *'Faith In Science' (Moira) ("I put my faith in science") *'Get Off The Stage' (Moira) *'This Is To My Liking' (Moira) *'You're Mistaken' (Moira) *'Error: Division By 0' (Orisa) *'Functionality Still In Beta' (Orisa) ("Some functionality may still be in beta.") *'Don't Take It Personally' (Pharah) *'From My Mother' (Pharah) ("I learned that from my mother") *'I Am The Rocket Queen' (Pharah) *'I Live For A Good Fight' (Pharah) *'Amateur Hour'(Reaper) ("Looks like it's amateur hour.") *'Moving On' (Reaper) *'Revenge Is Sweet' (Reaper) *'Easy Does It' (Reinhardt) *'Prost' (Reinhardt) *'Unstopppable' (Reinhardt) *'Killed For Less Than That' (Roadhog) ("I've killed someone for less than that!") *'She'll Be Right' (Roadhog) *'You Wanna Scrap With Me?' (Roadhog) *'Don't Call Me A Hero' (Soldier: 76) *'Not Getting Any Younger' (Soldier: 76) ("I'm not getting any younger.") *'Whatever You Say' (Soldier: 76) *'Back To La Medianoche!' (Sombra) (" ") *'I'd Love To Stay And Chat' (Sombra) ("I'd love to stay and chat but... I'm not going to") *'Don't Be A Coward' (Sombra) (" ") *'I'd Love To Stay And Chat' (Sombra) ("I'd love to stay and chat, but... I'm not going to.") *'Nice Working With You' (Sombra) ("I'd like to say it was nice working with you ... but it wasn't") *'Kindly Adjust' (Symmetra) *'Taken Under Advisement' (Symmetra) ("I've taken your opinion under advisement.") *'Timepass' (Symmetra) ("Sigh... Timepass") *'What The Future Holds' (Symmetra) ("Who knows what the future holds") *'Bingo!' (Torbjörn) *'Just Start Hammering' (Torbjörn) *'Poor Craftsman' (Torbjörn) ("Ptheh, poor craftsman blames their tools.") *'Don't Be Daft' (Tracer) *'Sorry I'm Late' (Tracer) *'Time Is On My Side' (Tracer) *'Always The Huntress' (Widowmaker) (" ") *'The Performance Begins' (Widowmaker) ("The performance is about to begin.") *'Your Emotions' (Widowmaker) ("Your emotions make you vulnerable.") *'Have You Seen My Glasses?' (Winston) ("Have you, um... seen my glasses?") *'I Have The Right Stuff' (Winston) *'Primal Punch!'(Winston) *'Access Denied' (Wrecking Ball) *'K.O.' (Wrecking Ball) *'Laughter' (Wrecking Ball) ("Haha laughter") *'Translation Not Found' (Wrecking Ball) *'I Was Born In Battle' (Zarya) *'Ready To Give Up?' (Zarya) *'You Have Failed Your Team' (Zarya) *'Not Ready To Learn' (Zenyatta) ("You are not ready to learn") *'Path To Enlightenment' (Zenyatta) ("Walk along the path to enlightenment.") *'Where You're Headed' (Zenyatta) ("If you do not change direction, you may end up where you're headed.") *'Your Lesson For Today' (Zenyatta) ("That was your lesson for today.") Anniversary *'Follow Me' (Ana) ("Follow me if you want to live.") *'The Adults Are Talking' (Ana) ("Shh, the adults are talking.") *'You Need To Learn To Relax' (Ana) *'Bew-Woo Bew-Woo' (Bastion) *'Doo Dun Dun Woo' (Bastion) (Snippet of Overwatch's default main menu theme) *'Zur Zur Ee Num' (Bastion) *'It's Just A Flesh Wound' (Brigitte) *'Leave This To An Expert' (Brigitte) *'No Problem' (Brigitte) (" ") *'Level Up!' (D.Va) *'No Way' (D.Va) ("Urgh! No way!") *'Take It On The Chin' (Doomfist) *'You Can't Win'(Doomfist) ("I might lose, but you can't win") *'Your Lack Of Belief' (Doomfist) ("I find your lack of belief troubling") *'I'm Not Impressed' (Genji) *'You Need Healing' (Genji) *'You Seem Nice' (Genji) ("You seem nice, I hate to kill you.") *'An Error In Judgement' (Hanzo) ("You have made an error in judgement.") *'Do Not Rouse The Dragon' (Hanzo) ("You do not want to rouse the dragon") *'Just So' (Hanzo) *'Dipstick' (Junkrat) *'Inconspicuous' (Junkrat) *'Oops... Dropped Something' (Junkrat) *'Can You Hear Me Now?' (Lúcio) *'Everyone Gets Their +1' (Lúcio) *'Have Some Lúcio-Oh's!' (Lúcio) *'Buckle Up' (McCree) *'How Do You Like Me Now?' (McCree) *'Next Round's On Me' (McCree) *'I Was Only Trying To Help' (Mei) *'So Mean! Honestly...' (Mei) *'Wake Up, Sleepyhead!' (Mei) *'I've Seen Worse' (Mercy) *'Questionable Judgement' (Mercy) *'You're Welcome' (Mercy) *'Good News, Everyone' (Moira) *'This Was A Triumph' (Moira) *'Unbelievable' (Moira) *'I Have A Bad Feeling About This' (Orisa) *'Satisfied With Protection' (Orisa) ("Are you satisfied with your protection?") *'Your Compliance' (Orisa) ("Thank you for your compliance.") *'Fly Casual' (Pharah) *'Try Me' (Pharah) *'Stay On Target' (Pharah) *'I'll See You In Hell' (Reaper) *'No One Left Behind' (Reaper) *'Pathetic' (Reaper) *'Beer!' (Reinhardt) *'Come Here...' (Reinhardt) *'Honor! Justice! Reinhardt!' (Reinhardt) ("Hrg. Honor! Justice! Reinhardt, Reinhardt, REINHARDT!! Hahaah!") *'I'm Going Hog Wild!' (Roadhog) *'I Don't Like Talkers' (Roadhog) *'That's My Business' (Roadhog) ("That's my business and business is good.") *'I'm Not Your Father' (Soldier: 76) *'Want Something Done Right?' (Soldier: 76) ("You want something done right? You gotta do it yourself.") *'You're The Boss' (Soldier: 76) *'I Need A Drink' (Sombra) *'Let's Not Do That Again' (Sombra) *'Were You Done Talking?' (Sombra) *'Let Us Discuss Your Failures' (Symmetra) *'Setting Up The Car Wash' (Symmetra) *'Your Mind Works' (Symmetra) ("What... interesting ways your mind works.") *'Hear Me, Baby?' (Torbjörn) ("Hear me baby? Hold together.") *'Trust Me' (Torbjörn) *'Why Didn't I Think Of That?' (Torbjörn) ("Now why didn't I think of that?") *'Did I Miss Something?' (Tracer) *'I Knew I Forgot Something' (Tracer) *'Too Slow!' (Tracer) *'Sorry' (Widowmaker) (" ") *'What A Bore' (Widowmaker) *'The Pleasure Is Mine' (Widowmaker) (" ") *'Can't Keep A Good Ape Down' (Winston) *'It's My Time To Shine!' (Winston) *'Oh Yeah!' (Winston) *'Is That All?' (Zarya) *'Let's Get Physical' (Zarya) *'Peace Through Firepower' (Zarya) ("Peace through superior firepower.") *'Existence Is Mysterious' (Zenyatta) *'How Disappointing' (Zenyatta) *'Patience' (Zenyatta) Notes *For players who order either the Digital Deluxe or Collector's Edition of Warcraft's Battle for Azeroth expansion, Torbjörn receives Alliance- and Horde-themed voice lines. Category:Cosmetics